caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
ACW Fusion 2015
Card Six Man Elimination Tag Match For The Control of ACW Impulse The Juraian-Saiyan Alliance (Gohan, Samurai Jack, & Zero) vs. Team ACW (Trunks, Naruto Uzumaki, & Sagat) Falls Count Anywhere Match for the ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. Aang ACW Intercontinental Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Kankuro ACW Intercontinental Championship Edward Elric © vs. Cloud Strife ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro) © vs. Ayeka's Guardians (Ike & Marth) w/Ayeka ACW Excel Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match Team Starfox (Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi) vs. The Getbackers (Ginji Amano & Ban Mido) ACW Cruiserweight Championship Eren Yeager © vs. Ryoma Echizen ACW Glamor X Championship Ino Yamanaka © vs. Reiko Hinomoto ACW Direct Mugen & Solid Snake (Team ACW) vs. Frieza & Brock (JSA) Dan Hibiki vs. Straight Cougar Fusion2K15Preshow.jpg Fusion2K15Preshow2.jpg Fusion2K15ACWGlamorXChampionship.jpg Fusion2K15ACWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg Fusion2K15TeamStarFoxvGetbackers.jpg Fusion2K15ACWImpulseTagTeamChampionship.jpg Fusion2K15ACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg Fusion2K15ACWIntercontinentalChampionship.jpg Fusion2K15ACWExcelChampionship.jpg Fusion2K15JSAvTeamACW.jpg Results *P1. Before the match, Solid Snake attacked Mugen. Gary Oak then announced Snake as the newest member of the Juraian-Saiyan Alliance. *P2. Straight Cougar assaulted Dan after the match and tried to use a steel chair on him until Asuka Kazama came to the ring and prevents Cougar to do more harm on Dan. *1. Haru Glory made his return by assaulting Elric as Elric try to leave with the title belt. After the match, Haru celebrated with Cloud of Cloud's championship win. *2. During the match, Ayeka distracted the referee. *3. After the match, Eren wants a handshake with Ryoma, but Ryom responded by delivering a low blow onto Eren then hit him with the title belt and the Drive B. *4. Both teams were assaulted by Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) after Ban hit Fox with the Dreamchaser. Tatsumi took Ginji via a spear through the barricade as Lubbock took out Fox with a Paydirt on the Japanese Announce Table as Wave took down both Ban and Fox in the ring. *5. In the final moments of the match, Sasuke hit the CKO on Kankuro, but then the arena lights went out and when the lights went back on, a disfigured, brainwashed Gaara distracted Sasuke. After the match, Gaara assaulted Sasuke with a Sand Claw as Kankuro watched on. *6. After the match, Akuma nailed the Brimstone to Aang onto a broken Japanese Announce Table. Aang then being stretched out of the arena by EMTs. *7. A giant woman attacked Reiko during the match and that woman was revealed as Diane of Nanatsu no Taizai. *8. Sagat turned against Naruto by giving him a Tiger Bomb. Goku and Beast Boy respectively stopped Tenchi Masaki and Solid Snake but Broly snuck in and attacked Naruto via an Omega. Miscellaneous *Ryu was supposed to become part of Team ACW but pulled out due to critical injuries at the hands of the Juraian-Saiyan Alliance on Impulse #57. *Before the event started, the Juraian-Saiyan Alliance arrived in the building in two limos. Later, Impulse General Manager Goku arrived in the building alone. *Certain CAW groups were seen in the crowd like CCL's Blacklist's Shazine Fria & CCL World champion Casey Gordon and FUPW's Senketsu Flowers Medals (Women's Tag Team) Champions, the Tokonatsu Sisters (Banka, Shoka & Chuka) supported the JSA. *Backstage, Excel General Manager Roger Smith confronted Goku and tells him that the future of Anime Championship Wrestling hangs in the balance despite if he loses, then the death toll of the league begins. Goku then told him that he knows the risk of the main event's stakes that can make or break the company and started to believe that ACW couldn't beat the JSA. But he realized of the reaction they wanted out of us and the JSA realized last week that ACW won't go down without a fight and will walk out of New York as the victors. Smith ended the conversation by telling Goku that everyone on the roster is pulling for him as well as he and hope that he's right. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2015